


First Year Celebration

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [29]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: The first year they are spending the new year as a team.





	First Year Celebration

"Gather around everyone we are going to have a toast for our first year completed as the Quinx squad,” Haise yelled as they gathered around him holding up their drinks into the air.

“Yeah, to another year Hassan!” Shirazu cheered

“I hope to get along with everyone this year as well,” Mutsuki told everyone as he gave them a slight smile.

“Let’s hurry and kick this party into high gear with some games!” Saiko yelled as she plopped herself down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Urie said nothing and tried to make his way out of the living room when Shirazu stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulled him back towards the couch and forced him to take a seat.

“Come on Captain Urie. You can’t leave just yet.” Shirazu said pouring him another drink.

“I can do whatever I want. It is a free country after all.” Urie said accepting the drink none the less. “And I am your superior.”

“Enough you two. Just stay and have some fun, Urie.” Haise told him as he sipped on his.

“Don’t you want any alcohol Haise-san?” Tooru asked, holding up the bottle. Haise shook his head.

“Sorry I don't like alcohol all that much.” Haise told him as he walked over to the couch. “But I do want to play some Mario kart though.”

“You are so on Hassan!” Saiko yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
